A security tag system is designed to prevent unauthorized removal of an item from a controlled area. For example, a typical Electronic Article Surveillance (EAS) system may comprise a monitoring system and one or more security tags. The monitoring system may create a surveillance zone at an access point for the controlled area. A security tag may be enclosed in a security device that is secured to the monitored item, such as an article of hard goods, e.g., sporting equipment, eye wear, jewelry, bottles, and the like. If the monitored item enters the surveillance zone, an alarm may be triggered to indicate unauthorized removal.
When the monitored item is sold, a cashier may remove the security device using a detacher.
It may be desirable to have a detacher and associated system that make such removal more difficult where not authorized, such as for an unsold item. Consequently, there may be a need for improved techniques in security devices and detachers in general, and systems for securing and detaching the security devices in particular.